My Sister
by DAzebras
Summary: [KiKanky, KibaTem love triangle] Drabble. While Kiba harbors feelings for Temari, her brother also has his reasons for being the one to save this mutt's sorry tail.  Onesided shonenai, for now
1. My Sister

Ah, the wonders different spacing can do. It was originally in one paragraph, but it just didn't look too good. This was written namely due to the fact that I ama KiKanky fan and my dear friend, **Momosportif**, is a KibaTem fan. This is part of a period where I was using her style of writing first-person drabbles without using any names until the end.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto_, I'd own Kankuro, and if I owned Kankuro he wouldn't where such baggy clothing. Transitive property my friends. Sasuke is the snow princess. [Series owned by Kishimoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sister

My brother doesn't like you.

No, he's not too fond of you.

But my sister…

My sister, she likes you a lot.

And if I didn't know any better, I'd say she loves you, dog-boy.

But I do know better.

I know she doesn't love you yet.

But it's coming.

You can count on it.

But really, what has she ever done for you, my sister?

_She_ hasn't rescued you, hasn't saved your life.

_She_ hasn't carried you bleeding all the way through the forest to the hospital.

She hasn't done a single damn thing for you, dog-boy!

And yet…

you're so receptive to her.

You seem to enjoy her company more than anyone else's.

Watching the two of you together, you and my sister, is like watching the ocean -- push and pull, give and take.

You look happy together, playing and teasing.

You're like a little puppy wagging his tail and waiting for the ball to be thrown. T

hat's the way it always is with you two -- give and take, take and give…

And I could give you the world, Kiba, but you won't take it from me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The button... It calls to you... Whoooooo...

The next chapter [written by **Momosportif** switches POV. Just thought you should know...


	2. Power to Deal Pain

It's not what you think. Well, it _is_ what you think, but not for those reasons, not for those reasons at all. I do like you, I like you a lot. But you know this; like is not love. Look at me, look and I'm going to ask you a stupid question. What clan am I from? Inuzuka, ding, ding, ding! House of dogs, barely more than animals. Do you think I have a choice? My instincts are no more sophisticated than my dog's. I'm driven to choose her, because she's a her. I'm driven to choose a female, to find a way to reproduce eventually, find the warmth of a female's pelt. I need a mate as much as I need a lover. And she offers both. And if I could, I'd choose you, for what you've done, for what you do, for what I can't let you do. I'm sorry you feel alone, I'm sorry you want more than what I'm offering, sorry I can't take the world you have.

But there's not much I can do. I don't want to hurt you, you _are_ my friend. You don't want to be my friend, though; you want her place, that she would give you, she has other options, but I can't let you have her spot. I don't want this responsibility, this power to deal pain, I'd never hurt you. I want your blessing, your friendship, we could be brothers, but it's not the same, never will be, never can be. There's no nice way to tell you. I need her love, the give and take; and I need her love, the instincts dominate, but I don't _need_ you. I want you, but if I must, I'll go on without you. I'll take away our chance, but we can give each other friendship. Just throw this dog your world, and I swear I'll bring it back.


	3. Someday

Disclaimer: does Kankuro waer face paint all the time? If so, I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Someday

Do you love her? You say instincts drive you. Is that all it is? I want to believe you, but... then I wonder why you're drawn to my sister only. You're attracted to her. I can see why. She's a pretty girl. But what does she have to give you that another girl can't? It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't know her, if she didn't have the same blood running through her veins. because now I'm torn. Torn between being happy for her and hating her, my sister. I don't want to hate my sister, the person I've know my entire life. But I can't help myself. You're right -- she has the place I want. The place you say I can't have.

And you say you want to be friends. I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do that, if I can push my feelings aside and pretend they don't exist. I'm not sure how you feel about my sister, but I do know this: I... I love yoyu. There. I said it. Now you know. I don't just like you, I love you. That's why I can't be your brother.

But I'll try. I'll try to be satisfied with what little I'm allowed. All I know is that I want to be with you anyway I can, Kiba. I wan to be able to hold you, to comfort you when you're sad. Even if it's just as a friendly shoulder to lean on. I wan to be there to see the smiles light up your eyes. I'll try my best to ignore when they're directed at her. I want to be able to sneak into the next room and watch you sleeping... Even if it's beside my sister. You're right -- I don't want to be your friend. But I don't want to be apart from you even more.

In this way, I suppose we have a give and take relationship too. I'll take what I can, what you'll give me. In return, I'll give you everything I have, everything you can't get from her. I'll wait for you, for when you need me. I know I can't be with you, but I can be there for you. You don't need me now, but maybe you will. Someday. You may never feel the same as I... But at least I'll be there to break your fall. Because I love you.

* * *

Kanky's perspective, by the way. Temari's next. 


	4. To be the Oldest

Disclaimer.: I own nothing. Not the series, not the fic. Credit for this lovely goes to Momosportif as part of this series.

* * *

To be the Oldest

Brother…

Kiba…

Why didn't I see it?

I guess I wasn't looking, but Brother…

I should have known, I should have felt it, I should have been able to feel your pain.

And Kiba…

I'm supposed to be the closest person to you now, aren't I?

Understand the inner workings of your heart, the heart I love to feel pumping against mine, the heart I thought I'd claimed.

It's cliché, it's old news, but I can't help saying that the truth hurts.

It's just so frustrating!

Knowing everything I've been doing, everything I've given, was wasted.

Kankuro, you know I haven't dared to trust anyone since we were young, I've shared everything with you because I was lonely, and I've been protecting myself from the big hits, so why am I covered in bruises?

Because I let some little puppy break the barrier around my heart, some spunky kid who I just couldn't resist and trusted him.

I should have known better.

We shared everything!

I should have seen you were in love.

Everything.

I should have known you were hurting.

Kankuro, my brother…

Kiba, my…,

my lover…

Do what makes you happy.

Don't worry about me, I can take a broken heart, I can take pain.

It's not my lot in life to be happy.

I was born first.

Kiba, don't ask me to hand over your leash and collar because I don't have it, never had it.

It's been just out of reach the whole time and you could have run away at any point.

To where you want to be.

Where you belong. Where you're loved.

I understand now.

What it is to be the oldest.

Smile. Be happy.

I'll pretend.

So you two don't have to.

Smile.

* * *

Once again spacing it to look like more than it really is. Hn. 


	5. Never any Good

Me this time. And with Gaara's insight. If any one was wondering about the rather ambiguous chapter titles, I plan on doing this sort of collaboration with other siblings from various series. Is there anyone out there who's interested? Momosportif, you never replyed to my last Kanky one. Chop, chop. You need to get on the ball here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Never Any Good

Sister. Why do you do this to yourself? Why are you making yourself suffer? Happiness is there, an arm's length away. But instead of reaching out to grasp it, you're pushing it away. Isn't that what people are supposed to want most in this life? Happiness? Why do you relinquish the idea of our own so easily? Pain should not be your proof of existence. Not you, Sister.

Can't you see that he wants _you_? That little mutt would do anything for you to take him back into your heart. But what can I say about this? I know nothing of love, only that it hurts. And you're in pain now, Sister. And so is Brother. And that dog-boy too.

They would be happy together, true. Brother would love him more than you ever could. _Does_ love him more than you. But that's not what Kiba wants. He wants _your_ love, all that you can give him. This is what he wants, what he craves. _You_.

It's not that I want you two to end up together. He'd be much better off with Brother. If I thought he would choose him, there's no question of whom I would judge best. But Brother, he can live, can love, from afar. It's what he's been doing this whole time. He knows how to fake a smile and look the other way. How to be content with only a little. You don't. you don't know how to hide your pain. Not the way Brother does. Because the truth is that you were never any good at playing make-believe, never good at pretending.


End file.
